Rosquillas de Canela
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Hopps toma la caja de rosquillas que Nick le ofrece y la destapa con toda la delicadeza que tendría si estuviera abriendo una bomba y ella (si tuviera los conocimientos, claro) fuera la encargada de desactivarla. Se encuentra con la caja llena de rosquillas de canela, sí, su sabor favorito, pero encima de ellas y sobre el papel encerado hay... ¿Qué hay?


**Advertencias:** Post spoilers.

* * *

 **ROSQUILLAS DE CANELA**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Judy se limpia las manchas de tierra de su uniforme de policía con las patas, que también están sucias de lodo. Ha sido una persecución larga, se dice en silencio y con orgullo cuando Nick le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda por su buen trabajo. Ha atrapado a un ladrón de supermercados con sus propias patas, saltando por aquí y allá, barriéndose por el suelo y esquivando todos los peatones que ha podido (debe admitir que se ha chocado con unos dos o tres, cuando menos). Pero todo ha valido la pena. Ella es una de los buenos y el malo ha sido arrestado.

Sí, un gran día.

—No es que espere que lo seas, pero ¿puedes causar menos caos en la ciudad la próxima vez? —pide Nick con su tono desenfadado de siempre y las gafas de sol mal colocadas en medio de las luces cegadoras de los coches patrulla—. Es un problema cuando alguien tiene que hacer todo el papeleo después. Bueno, ni siquiera me importaría si todo tu papeleo no tuviera que hacerlo yo, siendo sinceros. Y tus cartas de disculpa por terrorismo.

—No es terrorismo —replica Judy todavía sonriendo—. Y ese papeleo tú te lo buscaste.

—Sí, sí. Nunca debí apostar en el póker contigo. ¿Quién diría que una coneja podría ser más astuta que el zorro?

—Es Zootopia —alega Judy encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya.

Nick camina a su lado hasta su propio coche patrulla y sube al asiento del piloto rápidamente.

—Hey, yo soy la que conduce, ¿recuerdas? Eres de menor rango todavía, eh, oficial Wilde —le recrimina desde la ventana.

—Dudo que puedas conducir con esa pata —la señala con la mirada. Judy se da cuenta hasta ese momento de que está cubierta de heridas menores y, como si fuera magia negra, el pinchazo de dolor comienza. La adrenalina se desvanece de su cuerpo—. Déjame llevarte por esta vez, cola esponjosa.

Judy pone los ojos en blanco ante el "cola esponjosa", pero camina hacia el otro lado del coche y se sube al asiento del copiloto sin rechistar.

—¡Vamos! ¡A la comisaría! ¡Arranca, Nick!

—Sí, sí.

El coche no avanza ni medio kilómetro cuando Nick lo detiene nuevamente.

—Esta no es la comisaría —señala Judy.

—Oh, ¿no lo es? ¿Cómo me he podido equivocar tanto? —se burla con un tono sarcástico, como siempre—. Sólo espera aquí. No tardo.

Nick baja del auto y Judy lo ve caminar hacia una farmacia que está en la acera contraria. Su boca forma una "o" pequeña y se siente avergonzada sin motivo alguno. Nick vuelve dos minutos después con una bolsa de plástico y una caja de rosquillas en la otra.

—¿Fuiste por comida?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Nick levanta una ceja.

—Que más te vale que una de esas rosquillas sea de canela —sonríe y estira los brazos peludos para alcanzar la caja.

—Hey, hey, no tan rápido, orejas veloces. Primero ocúpate de esto —Nick le arroja la bolsa plástica sobre el regazo y Judy encuentra ungüento y banditas adhesivas dentro. Se siente nerviosa otra vez y lo demuestra con una sonrisa incómoda. No es la primera vez que Nick hace eso: cuidar de sus heridas; pero normalmente lo hacen mutuamente en la estación de policía luego de entregar su informe del caso y con el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la comisaría: mucho más barato, dijo él en una ocasión. Aunque no es un gran cambio, Judy lleva un rato notando que Nick está actuando raro con ella y eso le provoca cierta sensación en el estómago que no logra decidir si es buena o mala—. ¿Por qué te quedas mirando? ¿Quieres ayuda?

—Nah —responde Judy, todavía nerviosa—. Yo puedo sola.

—Eso pensé.

Judy se ocupa de sus heridas superficiales con cuidado y en silencio. Sienta la mirada de Nick sobre él y se pregunta por qué todavía no toca la caja de rosquillas que sostiene entre sus garras.

—¿No te las vas a comer? —indaga cuando su mirada se cruza con la de él.

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De lo que digas.

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir?

—Sólo… toma una rosquilla ¿quieres? —vacila Nick. Es la primera vez que lo escucha así en toda la noche y entonces Judy puede notar que él se siente nervioso al igual que ella, sólo que está aparentando calma y, hasta hace unos momentos, lo hacía mejor que ella.

Hopps toma la caja de rosquillas que Nick le ofrece con cuidado y la destapa con toda la delicadeza que tendría si estuviera abriendo una bomba y ella (si tuviera los conocimientos, claro) fuera la encargada de desactivarla. Se encuentra con la caja llena de rosquillas, sí, de canela y chocolate todas, sus dos sabores favoritos, pero encima de ellas y sobre el papel encerado que las cubre hay un par de entradas al primer concierto de Gazelle desde su _comeback_ luego de dos años de inactividad.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al concierto juntos? —indaga con vacilación, incierta sobre la respuesta de Nick a su duda. Desconcertada por el misterio que envuelve a un asunto tan pequeño y con el estómago burbujeándole y cosquilleando su interior. No es como si no hubieran ido a un concierto de Gazelle juntos antes.

—Sí, algo así.

—Pues debiste sólo haberlo dicho. ¡Claro que quiero ir!

—Sí, pero… no en ese clase de plan, ¿sabes? No en plan amigos.

—Oh… —responde Judy y sabe que la respuesta ha sido patética. Es sólo que no sabe qué decir y soltar aire y una vocal es todo lo que se la ha ocurrido para no quedarse en silencio—. Oh… —repite.

—¿Puedes decir algo mejor que "oh"? Me estoy muriendo aquí.

La conejita se queda en silencio y escucha su corazón acelerado golpetear hasta sus oídos. Claro, eso es imposible. Su corazón no puede haberse desplazado hasta sus orejas. Es sólo su presión sanguínea. Se imagina, de cualquier manera, que el corazón de Nick está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Entonces ríe.

—¡Claro que quiero ir! —contesta intentando todo lo normal que se puede—. ¡Sólo debiste haberlo dicho!

—Eh… creo que todavía no lo has entendido.

—Claro que lo he entendido. Fui la mejor de mi clase, ¿sabes? Una policía con los instintos bien afilados y, con esos instintos bien afilados como garras, te digo que lo entendí y que claro que quiero ir. ¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes!

Nick suspira, aliviado y Judy nota como su cara pasa de una careta de ser genial a ser genial de verdad.

—Sí, debí anticipar que responderías así.

Judy sigue riendo, le da un golpecito en el hombro y luego le exige acelerar. ¡Hay un informe que debe entregar!

Nick pisa el acelerador, recordando que allí en Zootopia no sólo puedes ser lo que desees, sino también hacer lo que desees y estar con quien desees.

Caramba, un zorro y un conejo siendo pareja.

Tal vez debería pedir que agrandaran el slogan de la ciudad.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Yo nada m** **ás amanecí con ganas de darle amor a estos dos y, pues, lo hice. Espero que no haya quedado tan aburrido como lo presiento :v**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
